1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to enclose and support a television within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disclosed in the art have been various devices or stands used for enclosing entertainment components within a motor vehicle. The known prior art includes such U.S. patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,626; 5,397,160; 5,664,714; 5,725,189; 6,097,448; and 6,338,429. Also, a commercially available unit—a Portable TV Tote for 9″ TV/VCR Combo available from Steel Horse, Compton, Calif., comes with complex series of straps intended to go around both front seats of a vehicle. Unattached, the unit rests on a between-seat console. The unit does not appear to be secure enough against shifting, vibration: etc. It is also time-consuming to install and adjust all straps and pads of the unit. Therefore, there is still a need for such a compact device that can be easily installed and rest on a between-seat console in a vehicle compartment and provide a reliable support for a television.